


Another Damn Fight

by Zarlina



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarlina/pseuds/Zarlina
Summary: Oliver knows his husband is a sore loser.He also knows it will be better in the morning.
Relationships: Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	Another Damn Fight

“Oh don’t you dare,” Connor seethed as his eyes noticed the small icon on the part of the screen that wasn’t actually his, but that he couldn’t help glancing at every other second. “I will fucking divorce you, Oliver!” 

Oliver just laughed, ignoring him, and with a grin, he squeezed the controller in his hand, releasing the item, laughing again as Connor let out a wave of curses as the bubble on the bottom part of his screen warned him about the upcoming red shell. When it hit, Oliver laughed even louder, barely managing to keep himself together while driving past his husband, and crossing the black and white lines on the ground, throwing his hands up as the flying turtle-or-whatever started to wave the flag in front of him, showing that he had won yet another race. 

Mario Kart. They had spent the whole evening playing, and so far, Connor had only won a couple of times, and he was clearly not happy about it. 

“Fucking _fuck_ you,” Connor seethed, throwing his controller away. “I am _fucking divorcing_ you.” 

“Awh come on, babe,” Oliver snickered. “It’s just a game, or what was it you said earlier?” 

Connor glared at him, not at all appreciating Oliver turning his own words from when he’d been the one to win the first race against him. 

“I swear to fucking god, Oliver,” Connor growled. “Do you always have to be such a fucking dick when we play? Did you _have to_ to use your goddamn _luck_ to win _again_?”

“Luck?” Oliver snickered. “That was pure talent, love,” he winked. “Not my fault you’re incapable of staying on the road.” 

“Oh _fuck you_ ,” Connor snarled. 

“I mean, I wouldn’t say no to that,” Oliver teased, quickly ducking away from the cushion that came flying towards his face. “Alright, calm down,” he laughed, giving his husband an amused smile. “It’s a game. Don’t be such a sore loser.” 

He regretted those words the same second they left his tongue. Connor really was a terrible loser, no matter what game they were playing, and after having lost six times in a row, it was probably not a good idea to keep teasing him. 

“You have been fucking with me the whole night!” Connor all but yelled. “Every fucking time I happened to end up in the lead you had to go and _fuck_ things up for me! Every. Time.” 

“It’s not my fault the game gives me the good stuff,” Oliver tried, holding up his hands in a defensive gesture. “It’s just…” 

“If you say luck I will fucking strangle you,” Connor growled. “A second ago you told me it’s pure fucking talent.” 

“Babe, it’s a game,” Oliver said softly. “A sucky game, unfair at times, but still a game.” 

“I don’t fucking care,” Connor muttered, getting up from his seat. “You sleep on the couch. I don’t want to see you.” 

“Because I won in Mario Kart?” Oliver raised his eyebrows at him, but Connor didn’t reply. Instead, he marched over to their bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him, and with a sigh Oliver shook his head, leaning back in the couch again. 

Such temper, he thought. He knew Connor had the shortest fuse ever, knew that he could sometimes get awfully angry over things that made no sense, and he should have known better than to beat him in the race they had decided would be their last one for the night. Sure, losing on purpose wasn’t something Oliver liked to do, but sometimes, he should simply put Connor’s happiness before his own ego, and let the guy win once in a while. 

With another shake of his head he got up from the couch, turned the TV off and went to the bathroom. While brushing his teeth he considered to simply ignore Connor’s demand and go to their bedroom, but he figured it wasn’t worth it. As stupid as he thought the fight was, he didn’t want to annoy Connor even more, and he knew that when Connor had calmed down, he would also realise how stupid it had been, and everything would be fine again. If Oliver did go to their bedroom, though, when Connor was still in a bad mood, it would end up with Connor marching back to the living room to sleep on the couch himself, and then he would wake up still being in a shitty mood. 

It had happened before, and Oliver knew that the best thing he could do was to simply accept that his husband had a shitty temper, that he was an idiot at times, and that his love for him was stronger than any fight, and that a night on the couch would be worth it in the morning when Connor would be feeling bad over the whole thing and spend the whole day trying to make it up to him. 

They had been through it before, and they would go through it again. And Oliver was ok with that. In the end, he loved Connor, no matter how angry he could get over the the most stupid things at times. 

With an almost amused smile, he grabbed the blanket that was hanging over one of the armchairs, picked up the cushion Connor had thrown from the floor, and after he’d turned the lights off he got comfortable on the couch, once again happy they had spent a bit too much money on this particular piece of furniture, since he seemed to be ending up on it a lot more often than he’d thought when they had bought themselves the house they planned to grow old in together. 

It would be alright, he told himself as he closed his eyes. It wasn’t their first fight, and it sure as hell wouldn’t be their last, and in the morning everything would be ok again. 

_They_ would be ok again.

* * *

Oliver had no idea what time it was when he felt the weight of someone sitting down next to him, and for a moment he completely forgot where he was. The fabric he was laying on didn’t feel like the soft sheets of their bed, and he frowned a bit at how stiff his neck felt before it finally hit him that he was, in fact, on the damn couch. After another damn fight. Over a damn video game. 

“Jesus,” he muttered, turning around, then he remembered what had woken him up, and he let out a deep sigh. “I’m not giving you a rematch now, babe,” he muttered. “Let’s wait a week. Or a year.” 

“I’m not here for a rematch,” Connor huffed. “You’d probably just kick my ass again anyway.” 

“Mmh,” Oliver mumbled, holding back a yawn. “So go back to bed,” he muttered. “Leave your banished husband alone.” 

Connor didn’t listen, instead he crawled on top of Oliver, squeezing himself down between his husband and the backrest of the couch, ignoring Oliver’s displeased sound as Connor laid his head on his chest. 

“This couch is not big enough for us both, love,” Oliver groaned, moving a bit so Connor could fit, almost falling off as he did so. “And wasn’t the whole point with me sleeping out here that you didn’t want to see me?” 

“Yes,” Connor mumbled. “But I was being stupid, and I missed you.” 

“So you decided to come and wake me up?” Oliver asked, amused now, and with a smile he wrapped his arm around his husband, holding him closer. “Your back will kill you tomorrow.” 

“We could go back to bed…” Connor said lowly. “Or you know.. I go back and you… come with?” 

“Nope,” Oliver chuckled. “You told me to sleep here, so I’m sleeping here.” 

“Oliver…” 

“Suck it up, babe,” Oliver snickered, kissing Connor’s head. “If you banish me to the couch, you’ll have to deal with sleeping alone. Nothing I can do about it.” 

“Oh,” Connor mumbled, slowly getting out of Oliver’s embrace, clumsily sitting up in the small space he’d manage to make on the couch. “So… you don’t want me here then?” 

“Idiot,” Oliver sighed and reached his hand out, gripping for his husband in the dark, and when his fingers wrapped around his arm, he pulled him back down. “Of course I do. I always want you near me, Connor.” 

“But you said…” 

“That if you banish me to the living room, you can’t come and call for me in the middle of the night just because you miss me,” Oliver mumbled. “I’m not some damn dog. But if you want to come to me, I won’t complain.” 

“But our bed is a lot more comfortable than this.” 

“Suck it up, babe,” Oliver said again. “It’s this or alone,” he chuckled lowly, wrapping his arm around him again. “You choose.” 

Connor sighed, but then he moved a little, so he was laying on his side next to Oliver, and with another sigh he placed his head on Oliver’s chest again, burying his nose into the t-shirt Oliver was still wearing. 

“I love you,” he mumbled lowly, and Oliver chuckled again. “Even when you beat me in that stupid game.” 

“I love you, too,” Oliver replied, amused. “You idiot.” 

“Even when I make you sleep on the couch?” 

“Yeah,” Oliver replied softly, kissing his head once again, smiling as Connor’s arm circled around his waist, holding him close. “Even when you make me sleep on the couch.”

**Author's Note:**

> I normally write for the TH fandom, but one of my friends asked me if I'd be open to maybe change some of my stories to her favourite pairing so she could read my work as well (she really hates my original fandom lol), and since it's already done and all I figured I might as well post it here as well, see if anyone's interested in reading it even if it wasn't meant for this fandom to begin with. I have never before written something for a fandom with an already made up story (books, movies, series etc) so it's a bit out of my comfort zone and if you don't like it please keep scrolling, I'm anxious enough as it is without anyone telling me they hate it.


End file.
